Etnetopmi
by Sstiautng
Summary: m estas diciendo k has perdido la virgiinidad con él?.sip.no es mi culpa que perdieses la oportunidad, si hubieses sabido complacerla el que se habría acostado cn ella eras tú; por ser mi mejor amiga puedas pasar por mi cama cuando quieras. esta bien.


Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío

**ETNETOPMI**

-¿Es que acaso... no me deseas?- pregunté con el miedo impregnado en mi voz.

Mi vida se estaba volviendo patética tirando para ridícula. Me encontraba en la cabaña de mi novio, con el cual llevaba saliendo desde hace un año y medio. Los dos habíamos decidido que estábamos preparados para la siguiente fase de nuestra relación.

Hasta ahí no pasaba nada raro. Lo malo era que me encontraba completamente desnuda en la cama de mi pareja, poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para que su "amiguito" se alegre de verme... ¡pero no ocurre nada!

Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de levantarse _un poquito_. No hay que mencionar que me encontraba completamente baja de autoestima y demasiado triste.

Todo había empezado de forma normal. LLegamos a la cabaña hace una hora más o menos. Nada mas entrar por la puerta empezamos a besarnos como si la vida nos fuese en ello. Las ropas sobraban y las tiramos a lo largo del pasillo y de las escaleras. El cuarto se encontraba en la segunda planta y aunque al principio nos equivocamos de habitación (habíamos acabado en el armario de las toallas), al final conseguimos encontrar la que nos _interesaba._

Después de los besos fogosos y los tirones de ropa, empezamos a cariciarnos por _todas_ partes. O al menos eso hizo él. En ese momento me sentía en la gloria y creía que todo iba _bien._ ¡Pero cuál ha sido mi sorpresa al tocarle y no sentir _nada! _ Bueno, admito que era virgen y que no tenía ni idea sobre sexo pero lo que si estaba segura es que en todo este tiempo que llevábamos excitándonos, deberían de haber provocado "algo" en él.

Aunque me pareció extraño, no me desanimé. Me dispuse a acariciarlo en su zona baja. Me pasé con esta tarea bastante rato pero cada vez me sentía más desanimada al no provocarle ninguna reacción. Al final acabamos los dos, tendidos sobre la cama, mirando el techo de madera.

-¿No me deseas? ¿No te parezco atractiva?- volví a decir, con la voz algo extrangulada.

-No, no es eso es que...- lo miré a la cara con la esperanza de que me aclarase lo que estaba pasando. De repente su piel enrojeció y su mirada se dirigieron al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿No te gusto físcamente?- insistí.

-No... es que creo que no te esperaba así. Me parece que te había idealizado en mis fantasías y no has dado la talla- dijo con voz neutra y mirando hacia la sábana que nos cubría.

¿Alguna vez has sentido como tu corazón se rompe? ¿O ese vacío a la altura del estómago? Os puedo asegurar que no es una sensación agradable.

Me senté abrazándome a mí misma mientras él se levantaba de la cama para darse una ducha. Nunca me había considerado una chica fea. Tenía los ojos grandes y los labios carnosos. Sabía que no era un bellezón, pero tampoco fea. Mi cuerpo era normal. No tenía muchos pechos y una cintura finísima como mi amiga Alice o Rose, pero mis piernas eran largas y bonitas.

Aunque en este momento, me sentía la mujer más poco atractiva del mundo. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de provocar una maldita erección al estúpido de mi novio!

La autocompasión se volvió ira. ¿Pero quiés se creía para hablarme de esa manera? Que él estuviese bueno no significaba que debiese de tratarme tan cruelmente...

Me levanté de la cama y recogí mis ropas lo más pronto posible. Quería marcharme de esta casa cuanto antes. Sin hacer ruido, salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras. Las maletas seguían en la puerta principal por lo que cogí la mía y salí por la puerta.

Me encontraba en medio del bosque, por lo que irme andando a mi casa no era una opción ya que mi sentido de la orientación no era muy fiable. Llamar a mi padre tampoco ya que supuestamente iba a pasar el fin de semana con mi amiga Alice. Alice se encontraba con Jasper y Rose con Emmett, así que solo quedaba...

-¿Edward?

-Dime cielo- la voz aterciopelada de mi amigo hizo que un suspiro de alivio saliese de mis labios. Edward era un chico cariñoso, dulce, caballeroso, pero desgraciadamente un mujeriego de cuidado. Te encandilaba con sus palabras bonitas, te protegía como si de eso dependiese su vida, te tocaba como el mejor amante... pero te dejaba a la semana siguiente. ¡Eso si! El chaval se curra tanto la despedida de vuestra relación, que en vez de facilitartelo, te encariñas más con él y no quieres dejarlo escapar. Aunque claro, esto lo sé por las chicas de mi curso, no por experiencia propia.

-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Si Edward, necesito tu ayuda- dije mientras un sollozo se me escapaba. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese perro? Bueno, luego me cuentas, ahora dime donde estás.

-En la cabaña.

-Vale, ya estoy en mi coche. Tardaré veinte minutos. ¿Estarás bien?

-Si, eso creo.- Y dicho esto, colgué.

Me senté en un árbol caído mientras esperaba a Edward. Él sabía perfectamente donde estaba la cabaña ya que habíamos pasado aquí muchos fines de semana.

Media hora después...

- ¡¿Que te dijo qué?- gritó mi mejor amigo cuando le conté toda la patética historia de hace un rato.

-Que no daba la talla.

-Ese chucho apestoso. Siempre es mejor echar la culpa a otro que a uno mismo... pero cuando lo encuentre ¡se va a enterar! No me puedo creer que haya sido tan cruel contigo cuando es él el impotente...- escuché a medias todo su monólogo de lo "poco hombre" que era mi novio Jacob. LLegamos a su casa en poco tiempo. Me sentía cansada y algo depresiva, pero aguanté lo mejor que pude.

-Baja Bella- dijo abriéndome la puerta. Salí y antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, me cogió de los hombros y me miró fijamente- mira Bella, si no fueses mi mejor amiga, te aseguro que hubiese ido por ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres muy hermosa y tu cuerpo vuelve loco a cualquiera, no dejes que el estúpido de Black te baje el autoestima porque ha sido _él_ el que no ha dado la talla.

Le sonreí. Era tan tierno... ¡qué pena que él no quisiese nada conmigo por ser su amiga! Estaba segura que podía enamorarme de él perfectamente... me acerqué para susurrarle en su oído como si lo que le iba a decir fuese un secreto:

-Además, Jacob la tenía demasiado_ pequeña_- dije entre risas. Él rió conmigo y los dos nos dirigimos a su casa cogidos de las manos.

...

El fin de semana pasó volando. Mi amiga Alice me llevó de compras supuestamente para "quitarme" la depresión. Jacob no me llamó en ningún momento. Y Edward y yo pasamos más tiempo juntos mientras planeábamos algo especial para mi querido novio.

El lunes llegó y con ello lo que más temía: un enfrentamiento con Jacob. El muy caradura se presentó delante mía ¡e intentó besarme! ¡Como si nada hubiese pasado!

-Jacob, ¿qué haces?- dije poniéndole las manos en el pecho para separarlo.

-Vamos nena, no te enfades por esa tontería. Probaremos de nuevo este fin de semana...

Una risa nerviosa se escapó de mis labios.

-Nop, creo que eso ya es imposible-él me miró extrañado- mira entiéndelo. Yo estaba triste, necesitaba cariño y muchos mimos... y Edward estaba allí, una cosa llevó a la otra...

-¿Me estás diciendo que has perdido la virginidad con Cullen?- dijo furioso. Yo sonreí con sorna.

-Sip. Exactamente es eso lo que quiero decir.

Era completamente mentira, pero Ed y yo habíamos decidido que esa sería una buena venganza para mi ahora exnovio. Aunque ninguno pudo preveer su reacción. El muy maldito me empujó tirándome al suelo, haciendo que me diese un buen golpe en la cabeza.

El mundo dio vueltas... bueno más bien, la cabeza me dio vueltas. Aún así pude darme cuenta lo que pasaba alrededor mío.

Edward le había pegado un puñetazo a Jacob y éste lo insultaba mientras era agarrado por dos de sus amigos.

-No le vuelvas a tocar un pelo ¿me has entendido chucho?-dijo con voz afilada.

-Oh no te preocupes, no suelo tocar objetos de segunda mano. ¡Y de eso te has encargado tú muy bien!

-No lo niego. Me he acostado con Bella y te puedo asegurar que ha sido el mejor polvo de toda mi vida.- lo dijo con tanta convicción, que hasta yo me lo hubiese podido creer. - Además, no es mi culpa que perdieses tu oportunidad. Si no hubieses resultado impotente y hubieses sabido complacerla, tú habrías sido el que se acostase con ella- añadió malicioso, Jacob enrojeció de ira. Edward me ayudó a levantarme y después de asegurarse de que me encontraba relativamente bien, me dirigió a su coche con uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-¿A dónde vamos?- susurré.

-Haremos un poco la rata y nos saltaremos las clases hoy. ¡No pienso dejar que te vuelvas a encontrar con ese en todo el día!

-Gracias Ed, pero de verdad no es necesario...

-Claro que lo es, no me puedo creer que te empujase. ¡Qué poco hombre!

Subí al volvo y nos dirigimos a su _apartamento_. Porque si, Edward y Alice (su hermana) tenían un apartamento que le habían comprado sus padres para darle más _independencia e intimidad_. ¿Qué clase de padres regalan una casa a sus hijos apenas mayores de edad?

Entramos al apartamento y Edward me dirigió directamente a la cocina.

-¿Sabes que vamos a hacer?- yo negué mientras él sacaba una botella de un líquido color ámbar- vamos a emborracharnos y te vas a olvidar de ese estúpido con el que perdistes un año entero.

-Oye, al menos yo no pierdo mi tiempo con un montón de chicas, para que luego cortes con ellas cuando te la llevas a la cama.

-Bella, no me acuesto ni con la mitad de todas las chicas con las que salgo. Solo tengo citas con ellas y luego si no resulta pues las dejo.

-¡Pero si nunca resulta contigo!- dije bebiendo del vaso que había puesto delante mía.

-Porque nunca encuentro a una que me guste de verdad... mira yo tengo la teoría que si siento algo cuando las beso pues... la chica puede ser algo más, pero si no me produce nada pues ¡no voy a seguir con ella si sé que no hay nada entre nosotros!

-Osea que si yo te beso y sientes algo... ¿puedo durar más de una semana en tu cama?

-Ja ja, muy graciosa Bella. Pero no te preocupes, por ser mi mejor amiga puedes pasarte por mi cama cada vez que quieras.

Me atraganté con la bebida y empecé a toser como loca. Tras unos golpecitos en mi espalda y unas cuantas risas por parte de él, me calmé lo suficiente para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Está bien- dije levantándome- desflórame Edward- ahora le tocó a él atragantarse.

-¿Estás loca no?- dijo incrédulo- ¿quiéres perder tu virginidad conmigo?

-Si, ¿con quién mejor que mi mejor amigo?

-Pero eso suele ser importante para las chicas, ya sabes, la primera vez y todo eso.

-¿Acaso no eres capaz Cullen?- eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar y en un movimiento fluido me levantó en brazos hasta su cama.

¡Pero que me estaba pasando! ¿Acaso de verdad me iba a acostar con mi mejor amigo? ¿con Edward, el cual conozco desde que era una cría? ¿Y por qué no?

-Te aseguro Swan que vas a disfrutar tanto que la chica inocente que eres se corromperá por completo.

-¿Me volverás una chica mala?- susurré con voz traviesa.

-Todo lo que pueda.

Y dicho esto, empezó a besarme. El estómago me dio un salto, como si de repente saltase al vacío. sus labios se movían sensuales contra los míos y su lengua invadió mi boca para saborearla. Me agarré fuertemente a sus hombros mientras un cosquilleo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. ¡Qué me está pasando!

-¿Qué me haces Bella? ¿Por qué me siento así si solo eres mi amiga?- dijo Edward a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

-Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo-respondí y me abalancé sobre él. No quería que parase de besarme y mis manos empezaron a moverse por su expléndido cuerpo. Edward se quitó la camiseta y aunque ya lo había visto muchas veces en bañador, el ambiente sexual que nos rodeaba hacía que lo encontrase más atractivo que nunca. Se puso encima de mi, quitándome la ropa y tocándome por todas partes. Cuando estuvimos desnudos y sobreexcitados, él se separó de mi para observarme, cosa que aproveché para hacer lo mismo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el deseo; sus rasgos perfectos, tensos por la tensión sexual; su cuerpo musculoso parecía hecho para pecar y su sexo... ¡oh my God! Muchísimo más grande de lo que podría haber estado Jacob _en sus mejores sueños_.

-Eres preciosa Bella. No sé como Jacob pudo resistirse a ti.

-Hay gustos para todos- dije con una sonrisa irónica, a lo que él rodó los ojos y se posicionó otra vez sobre mi.

-Cubres todos los sentidos Isabella Swan. El tacto: con tu piel tan suave como la seda- dijo mientras acariciaba mis pechos y yo soltaba un gemido- el olfato: con tu aroma intoxicante a fresas- siguió y olió sobre mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina- la vista: con tu cuerpo de diosa- literalmente, me estaba _comiendo_ con la mirada- el oído: con los sonidos que se escapan de tus labios carnosos y demasiado apetecibles- me toco el clítoris haciendo que gimiese más fuerte- y el gusto Isabella... me encanta como sabes, tan deliciosa y dulce en algunas partes- dijo besándome los labios- y tan picante en otras- terminó yendo a mi intimidad y probando con su lengua mi zona más sensible.

-Edward, por favor... no aguanto más- no me importaba suplicar, estaba tan ansiosa y excitada por sus palabras y acciones.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, cielo- dijo aún entre mis piernas. Mordió y sorbió mi botón del placer por última vez y se subió hasta quedar nuestros sexos a la misma altura- lo haré lo más despacio que pueda, intentaré que no te duela- empezó a penetrarme lentamente, haciendo un roce esquisito hasta que rompió mi himen, cosa que me hizo saltar un poco por la sensación un poco dolorosa. Aunque el dolor pasó rápidamente gracias a que Edward mientras me penetraba tocaba con su mano mi clítoris. Mi vientre se contraía con cada estocada que daba y cuando aumentó el ritmo, una especie de espiral se formó en mi bajo vientre. Los gemidos y jadeos se hacían cada vez más ruidosos, cosa que me excitaba más. Una sensación extraña para mi pero demasiado placentera me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Mi intimidad se contrayó y Edward terminó después de dos estocadas.

-¿He pasado la prueba? ¿Duraré más de una semana o nos has sentido nada al besarme?- dije medio en broma medio en serio. Edward levantó su cabeza de mis pechos y me sonrió pícaramente.

-Oh si, te aseguro que vas a durar_ mucho_ _más _que una semana. Muchísimo más.

Y por supuesto, mi querido ahora nuevo novio no se equivocó. Duramos juntos muchos años más.

**Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fic verdadero en esta cuenta y espero k os haya gustado un pokito =D**

**Quiero darle las gracias a mi kerida amiga, (la obsesionada de los helados), que siempre me apoya cuando lo necesito (que no se te suba a la cabeza lola xD)**

**un beso para todos los que leais mis delirios...**

**Tricia**


End file.
